Hanya No Densetsu
by GetterKaiserZ
Summary: The story of a young shinobi by the name of Hanya Tsuta. His village destroyed, he searchs for the country of Konoha to start a new life. (no pairings as of yet)
1. The Green Devil

GetterKaiserZ: Hello, this is my first fan offering to date. I got to hand it to those fan fiction writers, this isn't as easy as it seems. I didn't give fan fiction writers enough credit for what they do. Writing even this much proved to be a bit of a task. Thanks in advance. C & C always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or much of anything else for that matter. So please just enjoy the fic at your leisure.

It was early morning in the country of fire. The cacophony of birds and insects echoed in the morning haze. The dew on the blades of grass glistened in the morning rays that broke through the umbrella of foliage overhead. On a well tread path in the forest, a young man walked briskly down the beaten road. His soft green eyes stared into the lush greenery on the side of the road, with out a care in the world. The warm smile on his face could melt solid ice. The youth was clad in a mesh shirt that hugged his features, his midsection covered in a tattered ivory colored sash that wafted in the breeze as he walks. The youth wore a pair gray baggy shorts that went down just past his knees. His legs where also covered in a similar mesh material that covered his upper body.

A sunbeam caught the edge of a metallic object dangling from the youth's neck. The rectangular object was dented and scuffed in many places. In the center of the metallic plate , the likeness of a spiraling sun was etched into the metal. The young man seemed to carry his icon with pride.

The youth slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and then quickened his pace. As the youth continued down the path, he noticed something strange. The sound of life had all but left the forest..There where no crickets or birds or anything for that matter. The only sounds that could be heard where the wind in the trees and the rustling of leaves. This caused the young man's muscles in his body to tighten.

"Something isn't right here." he muttered to himself . "I don't like this...". It was so quiet you could here a pin drop. The youth reaches into a pouch strapped to his leg and pulls out his kunai. As if on cue, there was a sudden sound of a twig snapping that resonated from a nearby shrub. The young man stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his bag to his feet and quickly turned around. With one smooth motion, he hurled the kunai in the direction of the sound. As soon as the kunai hit it's mark, two shadowy figures leapt from their hiding place.

"Oi! Kid! Didn't your mommy ever tell you to not play with sharp things?" said the taller of the two figures. Then the shorter one chimed in as well .

"Yeah ! You could put an eye out! Gyahahhahh!" The smaller one's cackle made the young man cringe. The high pitched noise was comparable to nails on a chalkboard.

The youth then began to size up these unsavory new comers. Both men where dressed in long black robes with distinctive high collars covered their forms. The taller one had hateful ,squinty, ice blue eyes that could pierce right through you. He also wore a black bandanna over his head but his unruly red hair sprouted out from under it. The shorter of the two men wore no such bandana ,but instead was totally bald . Deep rings had formed under his deep set eyes. His short stature and stocky build came off as almost comical.

He could take them both. Sure, this would be easy. 'I won't even break a sweat' he thought. "What do you clowns want from me?" he said , showing obvious signs of annoyance in his voice. The taller one spoke up first.

"Well, if you must know, our plan was to knock you out and take all your valuables. It seems we chose the wrong brat to ransack. Ay Gyuzo?" the smaller one snickered and retorted haughtily.

"I guess so Takumi. Guess we will have to do it the old fashioned way! Gyahahah!" this time the laugh was too much , as the boy tried to cover his ears in vain.

"Hey loudmouth! Shut up! With a laugh like that, you could wake the dead!" the boy spat. Gyuzo's eyes almost jumped out of his skull after that statement. The short man was fuming, his face was red and the vessels on his bald head where on the verge of bursting.

"How dare you mock me! I'm going to beat the living snot out of you!!" Gyuzo then unsheathed his ninja-to. "Prepare yourself!" But Before Gyuzo could even finish taunting, the youth started searching in his bag for something. This act just enraged Gyuzo even further. 'How dare he?! Turning his back to an enemy like that. He must want to die!' then an evil grin spread across his bloated face 'I should oblige him then...'

The youth turned around to face the two bandits. Out of his bag he had pulled a peculiar looking weapon. There was no metal to be found on the weapon except for the heavy onyx chain attached to it. Where there would have been a blade on an average kama, instead there was what would almost resemble a gnarled root that curved into a mock scythe.

"Now that we are acquainted.... Oh wait!"The boy exclaimed. "I'm being selfish. I know your names but you don't know mine!" The boy then fitted an odd mask to his face. It was a horrid looking mask that seemed like a demonic artifact.

It bore deep sorrowful eyes ,short horns on the forehead, and a fanged scowl . It was an unsettling site to say the least. It reminded the two men of a demon's face. The duo where taken aback by the mask. Sadly , they weren't so easily scared off or intimidated. The taller man ,Takumi, brandished his ninja-to as well. They where going to show this young pup not to mess with them.

"Allow me introduce myself..." the boy got raised his kama "...My name is Hanya Tsuta of the sun!" As soon as the introduction had ended, the bandits sprang into action. Gyuzo had catapulted over Takumi and was flying towards Tsuta, with his blade in hand, ready to cut him in half. At the same time, Takumi charged forward with his sword, hoping to impale the boy like a pig on a skewer. As Tsuta began spinning chain above his head he aimed and, released it in the direction Gyuzo's portly air borne body, nailing him in the chest with the iron weight at the end of the chain. This caused a grunt to slip from Gyuzo's lips as all the air was knocked out of his lungs. His pudgy body lost momentum and hit the dirt with a deafening "Thud" Tsuta had little time to recover as Takumi was still coming head on to meet him. With one swift motion , he retrieved his chain and prepared for the charge.

Takumi thrust his sword at Tsuta. But the youth dodged , and Takumi just missed his stomach by mere inches. Tsuta the regained his equilibrium and performed a downward slash with his kama. Takumi then shifted his weight accordingly ,effectively dodging the attack. Then with a quick pivot , he slashed at Tsuta in an upward diagonal arc.

Using the heavy chain as a barrier, Tsuta stopped Takumi's slash cold . With one swift movement of his hand, Tsuta wrapped the chain around the sword and pulled hard , disarming the bandit and sending the sword flying. The momentum carried the man's weapon somewhere into the deep brush that surrounded the road. Before Takumi could even react, Tsuta slashed at the bandits chest , leaving a jagged tear on his cloak. He jumped back from the melee and got to one knee while holding his now bleeding chest.

"Damn you boy!" His hand was now wet and stained with his own blood. He was furious now. This boy was making a mockery of him! "Gyuzo you fat ass! Get up and make yourself useful!" he bellowed at his partner who was still trying to regain his composure after the last attack. The portly man heaved as he tried to catch his breath again while leaning on his sword. Then he gave Tsuta a angry scowl.

"Damn it you little brat! That really hurt! Now I'm gunna teach you!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 shuriken. He then proceeded to throw them at Tsuta. He dodged three of them but the fourth caught him between the eyes. Then a sick look of satisfaction spread upon Gyuzo's fat cheeks as he cackled. "HAH! Little smart ass! GYAHAHAHH!" Where Tsuta's corpse should have been, a cloud of smoke now stood in its place. As soon as the smoke cleared, a small log with a shuriken wedged in it fell to the dirt ground. "WHAT!?" Gyuzo did an emotional 360. He was now in utter shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then From behind , Tsuta appeared behind Gyuzo and delivered a devastating heel kick to the back of his head. The pudgy man's eyes rolled back into his fat head as his body and sword fell to the ground.

"You're next you jerk!" Tsuta pointed to the kneeling form of Takumi.

"You little bastard I'll show you!" Pulling two kunai from his boots, he charged at Tsuta roaring like an cornered animal. You could see the pure contempt and fear in his eyes. As soon as Takumi started his rampage, Tsuta started making multiple hand gestures. As soon as he finished the sequence of seals, he slammed his right hand to the dirt and said "Python Vine no Jutsu!" As soon as Takumi's foot hit the ground , vines errupted from beneath him and encircled his legs . He was dumfounded as the vines snaked up his legs and around his torso. The tendrils where now tightening around his entire body, squeezing the air from his lungs.

" YOU! What kind of trick is this! You are some kind of devil...a green devil!" his body was now wracking with pain. His ribs were splintering under the vine's vice-like grip. His vision began to go out of focus. His breath became more shallow as he started to gasp for air.

"Now I will prevent you from using those arms of yours to do harm to anyone for a long time..." A sense of dread now swalled in the bandit as he tried to break free of his bonds. It was futile. He was going nowhere anytime soon if Tsuta had anything to do with it.

"Please don't kill me!! I beg of you!" his voice low and strained. He just stood in fear as sweat rolled down his cheek.

" I never said I would kill you. I wouldn't waste my time with scum like you. But Oh Baby! Is this ever gunna hurt." He then held up an open palm and then abruptly clenched it into a tight fist. As soon as he did, the vines around Takumi's arms tightened and constricted, snapping his arms like twigs. He howled in pain as the vines crushed his arms with a sickening 'CRACK'. His head fell forward and his body went limp as Takumi finally succumbed to the pain and passed out.

"You should never underestimate an enemy like that. Especially when your enemy is me!" a smug smile spread across his face under his hellish mask. "Damn, I didn't want to waste my time on these clowns." he removed his demon mask and put it ,and his kama, back in his bag and tightened the drawstring. He flung the bag over his shoulder and then ran a hand through his dark green spikey hair. "Alright then...Off to Konoha!" The boy pointed in the direction of his target and started walking down the dirt path once again. Leaving two unconscious thieves to think about who they tried to mess with.


	2. I'm Hungry!

As always C&C welcome. If you have any suggestions, send them my way

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ch.2 "I'm Hungry..."

There was only one thing Tsuta could say as he entered the city, and that was "OH BABY!" His green eyes lit up like a kid who just got a new toy. He was in awe of it's overall size. Compared to this, his village was a backwater shanty town. One thing especially caught young Tsuta's eye. He cocked his head upwards to gaze upon the faces of Konoha's precious leaders. The giant faces where etched in stone, forever watching over the citizens of the city . He shook the cobwebs loose of his head and quit his daydreaming.

"This is so much bigger than the hidden sun..." He looked around him at all the stores and buildings that made up the city. There was hustle and bustle wherever he looked. All the stores where beginning to spring to life . The sleepy city seemed to just be waking up .

Tsuta just continued to wander around aimlessly, looking at nothing in particular. He just took in the site. "Boy do I ever feel like a country bumpkin!" The young man stated . He started to attract odd looks from passerby's. The boy did look a little out of place, like he just didn't belong. His outlandish green hair and odd fashion sense made him stick out like a sore thumb. He didn't seem to care very much though. Tsuta tended to daydream a lot if he wasn't focused on a goal of some sort so their glances went unnoticed.

After about twenty minutes of wandering, Tsuta heard a low rumble immerged from his stomach. "Oh yeah, I should prolly eat something." He said while placing a hand on his stomach to stop the rumbling. "I really worked up an appetite while beating on those jerks this morning. Better go get some breakfast!" He proclaimed excitedly and looked around for someplace to eat .

He didn't have very much money to spend on things so it had to be cheap. He fumbled in his bag for his wallet. It was unsatisfying and light. He let out a long and exasperated sigh. "I need to find a part time job or something." The beast would wait no longer as it growled even louder than before. As if sent by some divine entity, he spotted Ichiraku Ramen just around the corner.

He went inside and sat on a stool nearest the entrance. He set his bag at his feet and looked around at the patrons. It wasn't very busy so that made it more comfortable for him. He didn't like to be cramped in with too many people when he ate. He wasn't used to being around a large crowd. It made him feel a little uneasy.

The man behind the counter came over to Tsuta and glanced over him quickly. "What can I get for you stranger?"

"I'll take 3 bowls of spicy shrimp ramen please!" Tsuta's eyes was beaming. 'This is gunna be so good!!" he thought as he licked his lips.

"Comin' right up sir" He went back to cook the young man's meal. Tsuta waited , rocking back and forth in his seat. He was really hungry and he could barely wait for his ramen to come. He hadn't eaten a good meal in a week or so. He usually camped out and just ate berries and the like, and when he stopped in small towns, he picked up some rice balls for an on the go snack. After what seemed to be eons , Tsuta's ramen came. The old man set the bowl down in front of the young man. "Here you go . Eat up."

Tsuta broke his chopsticks and began to dig in. He slurped down the noodles so fast, it was a surprise he didn't choke. "Oh baby! This is the best ramen that I've ever had!" His comment made the old man chuckle warmly.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" he said with a big friendly smile on his face. The boy continued to stuff his face as if he had never tasted food before. He made short work of the first two bowls , and as he began work on his third, a boy wearing a loud orange jacket and pants walked in.

"OI! Old man! How ya doin!" the blonde haired boy said with a ear to ear smile. The youth practically eradiated confidence. It was almost blinding!

"Oh, Ohayo Naruto-kun! So the usual for you today?" he asked instinctively.

"That's right!" he nodded in response. Tsuta then peered upwards , towards his forehead, and noticed the metal plate that framed his head. He was a ninja! Though he sure didn't look like one. But who was Tsuta to judge.

Tsuta then turned his attention back to his still steaming bowl of ramen. He lifted the bowl to his lips and emptied all of its contents into his belly. A loud gulp sounded as it made it's way to the abyss known as the stomach. He set the now empty bowl down on the counter and let out a long and satisfied sigh. "Oh baby! Did that ever hit the spot! Look's like you found yourself a new fan Pops!" Tsuta then bent down to his bag and shuffled through his various belongings.

Naruto looked down at the stranger and watched him explore in his bag. Something caught Naruto's eye though. He definitely saw a kunai in his bag. Naruto eyes then fell upon what he initially thought was just an ordinary bandana. This boy wore a ninja headband around his neck. It was an unfamiliar symbol to Naruto though. "A picture of the sun?" he thought. He would have to ask Kakashi-Sensei about it.

Tsuta pulled out his wallet and removed what little it contained and put it on the counter. "Thanks for the meal Pops!" He pulled drawstring of the duffle bag tightly and closed it. He flung it around his right shoulder and started to walk out when Naruto called out to him.

"Oi! You don't look like you are from around here. Where are you are from?"

"Oh, Me? I come from the village of the hidden sun. It is about a two week treck on foot to the eastern coast and a day of sailing ." said Tsuta, very matter of factly.

"Are you a ninja? What are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto began to fire off questions quickly. He began to grow suspicious of him. He didn't want another incident like the hidden sand's attempted invasion of Konoha. Konoha didn't need another invasion, not now, and not while he was around to say anything about it. He strode closer to Tsuta and almost stood with in only about a two feet between there eyes.

"Long story short, I don't live there anymore. Trying to leave behind some bad memories..." he trailed off looking towards the ground in defeat.

The angry glint left Naruto's eye as soon as he saw the sadness that came over Tsuta. 'I know that expression all too well. He must be remembering sad memories.' Naruto thought. He of all people knew what it was like to be sad . If anything sadness was his only friend.

"Oh I see..."he said ,regretting of the tone he had used before . "Well what is your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto ,and I'm going to be hokage one day!!" he proclaimed with his fist thrust into the air , brimming with enthusiasm.

"My name is Tsuta Hanya, youngest of the Hanya Clan of the hidden sun. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Tsuta said with a slight bow.

Naruto then came to the conclusion that this Tsuta seemed like a good guy. He then broke out one of his signature smiles. Naruto's wild smile could blow away any sense of remorse. His courage saved him and many of his colleagues in the chunin exams. This was his signature, his mark, his smile.

"Well Naruto, maybe we will cross paths again sometime." Tsuta said as he turned his back and exited Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hmmmm...interesting guy." Naruto said to himself as he walked back to his seat to his awaiting ramen bowl.


End file.
